You'll Never Know
by FFFFFF Rabbit
Summary: Russia truly does appreciate what the other does for him... But he never does know exactly the right way to show it, does he?


If he ever left then that would be the end of him... Literally. Russia wouldn't know what to do with his time. His life. His adoration. His affection. He was truly the object of Russia's affection, but he was sure to not know that... How would one be able to tell with the way Russia treated him? He treated him so foully... Like he was the scum of the earth. Why did he even stay? Didn't he know he could get better? That he deserved better? He was sure to have other places to go... And yet, he stayed here with him... Why?

Though, Russia was so glad he did. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, just watching him. His eyes looked at the other so... So lovingly, actually. Though, he was sure the other didn't see it that way. He just avoided the gaze- no. He ignored it. He completely ignored it. Russia didn't like that, but who could blame him? After all of the things he'd done to him... After all of the things he was thinking about doing to him at that. All of the delicious thoughts in his head, even now... They were too much. Russia had to look away.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran up to his room before he did something to the other even out there in the hallway... While he diligently worked on the duties he had today. Russia shook his head and allowed his hand to hug the long skinny neck of the vodka bottle that was always right next to the bed. He tilted it back and took a large gulp of it, enjoying the slight burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. You would think that after how long he'd been drinking this stuff... That it would stop affecting him even in the slightest, but no... He still felt the burning and the tingling as it went down his throat... And he still felt the irrational way his mind began to work when the stuff was coursing through his system.

This was the real Russia though. It was the one that Lithuania knew. The one he always saw. The one that would sneak into his room and night an desire to do things to that frail little body. Such delicious things. He'd never touched him though. Believe him or not, he never did. Lithuania could vouch for that. Russia hadn't touched him in a sexual manner in the slightest. Though, seeing as how he was Russia's favorite, he seemed to take the heat for everything. Russia was sure he would like it better that way. There was no doubt in his mind that he would. He didn't want him to lay a finger on the others, so all of the abuse always went to him. He was so strong...

Glancing outside, Russia was surprised. He honestly was. It was dark already and he was feeling lonely... Really lonely. He wasn't sure he'd actually felt quite this lonely before, actually. He desired company... Not just any company though. Lithuania's. He was so sweet... He wanted to have him next to him... To show him how much he meant to him... But it never did happen that way. He got ahead of himself and then the sadistic drive always took over...

Now, with the vodka coursing its way through his veins, he carried the bottle with me as he made his way to Lithuania's room. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve just before pushing the door open. There he was, laying on the bed. Russia couldn't help but wonder if he was asleep... He wouldn't be for long. Not with what he had in store for tonight. After tonight, Russia was no longer going to be able to say that he'd never touched him. Russia was going to. He was going to and he was going to like it. He knew he was.

Though, he did lose control when he saw Lithuania lying there so peacefully. Russia laid his vodka bottle on the table next to his bed lightly, not wanting to wake him just yet. He brought his fingers up to the other's face, tracing the lips lightly with his still gloved fingers. He smiled broadly as he saw the lips part slightly, the other obviously having been asleep still. It was just a simple reaction... A simple reaction that Russia had obviously enjoyed.

Licking his lips, Russia pulled the covers back and stared down at the rather peaceful looking form. This was where the changes started to happen. It was obvious his intentions were a lot less pure than when he started his actions in here. He just wanted the other. He didn't want Lithuania to know he actually did care for him... He just wanted something physical right now. It was probably due to the vodka that the normal aura rose about Russia as he looked down at the sweet little country beneath him.

"Wake up, my sweet little Lithuania," he whispered out, his face just inches from the others. He smiled even wider as he watched the pale blue eyes open and then he pushed back in what seemed like fear. Though, he didn't have much time to react as Russia's hands quickly swooped down and pinned the other's hands to the bed rather roughly. He leaned down and crushed their lips together, figuring that Lithuania would be able to taste the strong, thick remnants of vodka on his lips... And even his tongue as he managed to get that into the other's mouth. That would definitely make it obvious what he wanted from the other.

Then he felt the body below him begin to stir in an obviously feeble attempt of escape. That really wasn't the best thing for Lithuania to be attempting at this moment in time. Didn't he know it would only make Russia even more adamant about this? He wanted it so bad, because the vodka was making him much more irrational than normal... Which was honestly quite a lot.

"Please don't move, Lithuania. I'd hate to hurt you," he whispered against the other's lips. He leaned back some, his smile having faded. He slowly moved his rather large hand under Lithuania's shirt, hiking it up. The small country did only sleep in a nightgown as it was... That only made his intentions so much easier to fulfill as his nails scraped down the other's torso in an unforgiving manner. He breathed in through his teeth and rolled his eyes shut as he parted his lips to speak again. "You know I'm not afraid to hurt you, sweet Lithuania. Just be a good boy, alright? Then it won't hurt as bad as you think."

The brunette beneath him just stared up, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He nodded his head, figuring he knew what the larger country over him desired right now. He would give it to him... And he would give it to him with no protest at that. He figured the abuse he got might hurt worse than the penetration. He surely hoped he was correct in those assumptions.

This was good news to Russia though as he pulled the shirt from Lithuania, his eyes looking over the pale skin and small frame. It made him excited to say the least... And he wanted to get the other rather flustered before he did too much to him... He might even like it more if he enjoyed some of the things that were going on to him. He didn't want Lithuania to absolutely hate him, but that was bound to happen. He just wanted a piece of this.

Leaning down, Russia licked and nipped at Lithuania's neck. He heard the slight change in breathing and opted to suck the skin between his teeth rather lightly. He gained a moan from that and this show was on the road. It didn't seem like the other was too opposed to this anymore. Russia was making sure to make him feel good about this. He licked,sucked, and nipped at the other's neck, feeling a slightly hard object rubbing against his thigh as he leaned over him. That was definitely a good sign right now.

"It won't be so bad... If you just relax, Lithuania," he whispered out as he grabbed the hem of his own shirt. Russia pulled the fabric off and tossed it to the floor. He then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, but left them on for now. He was more focused on the figure underneath him right now. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to his small, slender chest. He sucked one of the nipples between his lips, rolling it around between his teeth as he did so. That warranted another moan from the other. How quaint... Russia was actually doing a good job.

Reaching his left hand down, Russia rubbed his fingers against the hard shaft that was being concealed by the underwear he'd yet to remove from his companion's body. He would get to that though, most definitely. The removal of that offensive fabric was a must for his plans... Along with the next step. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the table. He tipped it back into his mouth, but didn't dare swallow. He brought his right hand up to Lithuania's chin and pulled his mouth open, even the slightest bit. He kissed the other, but his intentions were to share the fire-y liquid his mouth was still holding. When he parted them, the liquid flowed from his mouth to Lithuania's, whom swallowed it even though he didn't want to.

Keeping the bottle in his hand, he climbed off of him lightly. He gripped the underwear that was still covering him and he yanked it down, a beautiful erection springing to life out of it's confines. Russia took a swig of the alcohol before he returned it to its place. He yanked his own pants down and traced his eyes over an obviously nervous and flustered Lithuania. He couldn't wait to continue this... Especially since the other seemed to be enjoying it so much so far.

Moving his hand up to Lithuania's face, Russia kept himself between the other's legs, having pushed them up into a much more manageable position for what he had in mind. He pushed two fingers between the other's lips, figuring he would know what to do with it. He was very glad when he felt the tongue swirling around the two digits, feeling his own problematic area definitely growing in strength just from that. He knew that Lithuania was only being so good because he was afraid though. That was the only part that killed him.

Sweeping his tongue over the other's head, he sucked it into his mouth, only to be rewarded with a soft vibrating moan trying to slip from between the lips around his fingers. He was impressed when the other didn't release his fingers, but kept sucking. He was sure to know what those fingers were for, so of course he should get them good and slick for now.

As his new found lover continued to work on his fingers, Russia was working on something much more sensitive and precious. His lips slid down over the hard flesh, sucking more into his mouth as he continued. He loved the way the body writhed under him and the enthusiasm he got from that mouth when he took more between his lips. He was loving this more than he thought he would. Wasn't that something?

Though, all good things had to come to an end. Even for sweet little Lithuania. Russia removed his fingers from his mouth, but he kept his own mouth busy at the task of working him over. He pressed his fingers to the exposed entrance just below his area of attention. He pressed a single digit into the other, closing his eyes as he felt the entire thing, all the way up to the knuckle, safely resting inside the other. This was going to be so much fun.

The other was obvious gaining some discomfort from this, but that was why Russia was kind enough to give him pleasure with his pain. He continued to work that finger inside of him, pleasantly surprised at how easily the other was loosening for him. He figured the other was just more relaxed from that dose of vodka he so graciously shared with the other. He knew he needed to b relaxed for this. It hurt less that way.

Another digit was added and his fingers were pumping in and out of the other mercilessly, wanting to stretch him out rather quickly. He removed his lips from the now very slick length and his violet eyes looked up at his companion.

God... Lithuania looked so good like this. His face was flushed and he couldn't help the noises that were coming out of his mouth every now and then. Russia wanted to see more of this, so he wrapped his hand around what had once been in his mouth, pumping his fist over it quickly. He was so glad to watch how the other's face lit up in a way just from that gesture. Removing his fingers from the male, he reached over and grabbed the vodka bottle. He drained the last bit into his mouth and let out a satisfied sigh.

Though, he put the bottle back into his mouth and sucked on it, making sure to get his saliva around the mouth of it rather well. He was planning on speeding this up some and stretching the other some more. He placed the mouth of the bottle at the other's entrance and noticed that he was looking down at him rather strangely. A wicked grin only passed over his lips as he pushed the bottle into the other, making him take the length of the skinny neck in one thrust. That gained him a rather painful cry, but he could tell it wasn't all pain. He was sure he'd hit the spot inside the other that would make it all worth it in the end.

Twisting, turning, pushing, and pulling that bottle in and out of Lithuania, Russia watched as he moved his body back onto it eventually, actually enjoying the feeling he was getting from it. That was what Russia wanted to see before he continued this any more. Standing from the bed, Russia took the liberty of leaving the bottle where it seemed to be desired. He pushed his pants to the floor and then soon the other piece of fabric joined it.

There was a slight tint of fear in Lithuania's eyes as Russia moved back down onto the bed and climbed almost gracelessly between his legs again. Russia pulled out the bottle and he leaned up, tossing the bottle to the side as he did so. He kissed the other full on the mouth, rubbing their groins together. That gave him just the reaction he was wanting. Lithuania moaned into his kiss, actually, for the first time during this, moving his hands up and touching Russia. He placed a hand firmly on the back of Russia's neck, obviously wanting more of that kiss.

Since he seemed to enjoy it so much, Russia took advantage of it. He reached a hand down to grip himself and he placed the head of his length at Lithuania's entrance. In one full thrust, he pushed himself almost all the way into the other. That didn't give him the reaction he wanted. He was much larger around that the bottle he had been using... And he knew he should have prepared the other more, but there was no way he could wait anymore.

Leaning back from the kiss, Russia wiped his mouth off and grabbed Lithuania's hips lightly. He lifted them off of the bed some, seeing as how he couldn't push himself fully into the other from that position. He moaned out softly as he was finally able to sheath himself fully within the other. It seemed that Lithuania wasn't too keen on the thought though, he was making much more noises of protest now. Russia knew he should have prepared the other more, but he just... He couldn't wait. This body under him was too tempting.

Pulling himself out of the other some, he watched as his face contorted some, obviously not used to something to large inside of him. Of course he wouldn't be. It seemed that Lithuania had never been screwed before, or even touched. He just hoped the other would get used to this feeling already. In a moment of weakness though, Russia reached down and grabbed Lithuania's cock, fisting it much faster than he was entering him right now.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long before there was little to no resistance from the other. He wasn't struggling anymore and he was actually moaning out from the hand that was stroking him so fully. He knew it wasn't because of the penetration. He was surely still opposed to that... He was just glad he was finding it easier to enter the other, pushing himself deeper into him with each thrust. He let out a low moan, himself for once. It felt so good to be buried in his sweet little Lithuania...

Soon, he felt the other pushing back against him for more. That was when Russia too initiative. He leaned over the other some and grabbed Lithuania's hand. He guided it down to his own length and urged him to take hold of it as he removed his hand from the spot. He wanted this to feel so good now... So, he was going to need both of his hands as leverage.

Placing his palms flat on the mattress, he began a rhythm that was probably much too fast and hard for the other to have on his first time... But Russia really didn't give a fuck right now. He wanted to do this his way. He didn't care much about how the country under him would feel from all of this because it was making him feel so good... So very good.

Biting his lip, Russia looked down as he felt the warm liquid spill out over his stomach. Lithuania wasn't able to hold out the entire time... Though, he was glad he was able to hold out this long as it was. He'd lasted much longer than Russia was expecting. Lithuania definitely had more stamina than Russia was expecting. That was definitely an attractive quality right now... As he continued to push into the other.

Finally though, what seemed like ages after Lithuania came, Russia did as well. He moaned out as he snapped his eyes shut, forcing himself as deep into the other as he could. He felt his seed spill out into the country beneath him, the hot liquid feeling so strange around his own flesh. He pulled himself out of the other and climbed off of the bed. He looked down at the body he'd just abused in a way he hadn't had the pleasure of treating to yet. He liked the way he looked... So defeated and used.

Turning around, Russia grabbed his clothing and walked out of the room without a word... Without a single word, though he did glance back as he opened the door. As the light poured into the room, he swore he saw the glint of tears running down Lithuania's face. He just smiled and left though, not even offering any comfort...

That was how their relationship always went. Russia hurt the other and then walked back to his room feeling accomplished, that is... Until he got into his room and had to sit in the dark, thinking about what he just did. If only Lithuania could spend a day in his mind. In his fucked up, little sadistic mind. Then perhaps he would understand why Russia did it... Though, Russia would love to understand why he did it himself. Why he took, took, took, and never gave anything in return.

Sleep came much easier than it should have to such a guilty man, but all he could think about as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep was that he couldn't live without his _sweet little Lithuania._


End file.
